Quand un coeur lâche
by Yami Aku
Summary: Un homme amoureux n’est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.
1. Colère

**Auteur : **

Yami Aku

**Genre : **

POV alterné si suite demandée, slash HPDM donc homophobes passez votre chemin, assez court, basé sur les sentiments, présence de violence.

**Disclamer**

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seul la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :**

Lou-chan pour sa bêtalecture et Umbre77 et Crazysnape pour avoir été là.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant**

Kiou à tous ! Et oui, une nouvelle ffic. Enfin, ffic, c'est une façon de parler. En attendant les prochains chapitres des autres histoires, nous vous postons ceci. Sachez juste que ça été écrit sur le coup et que l'état du personnage dans ce chapitre n'est d'autre que le notre au moment de la rédaction, seulement pas pour le même contexte. Seul l'état de colère l'est.

**Résumé**

Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand un cœur lâche. **

_**Colère**_

- PUTAIN POTTER TU ME FAIS CHIER !

Je laisse la porte claquer contre le mur. Ce bruit, ce bruit si fort et si claquant me fait du bien. J'ai envie d'exploser quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'en ai envie. Ça vient de l'intérieur, comme un bruit sourd en moi qui ne cessera que lorsque j'aurai exécuté ce geste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me mets à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous calmer lorsque vous êtes en colère, mais moi, j'ai besoin de me défouler. C'est à l'intérieur, ça démange, ça veut sortir, mais en même temps, je dois me contenir. A quoi ça sert de s'énerver comme ça ? A rien et pourtant, c'est réactionnel chez moi. Quand j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre. Tout le monde croit que je ne fais que crier. C'est le cas. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai crié, très fort. D'ailleurs, j'en ai mal à la gorge. Elle me brûle légèrement pour me rappeler que je viens de m'époumoner. Mais ça fait du bien. Hurler. Un bon coup. Comme ça, pour essayer de se faire comprendre. On ne se fait jamais comprendre en criant, mais ça sort toujours ainsi. A celui qui s'égosillera le premier et le plus fort.

Je donne un coup de pied dans le vide. Il faut que je passe mes nerfs, sinon, je vais faire une connerie. Mon pied part de nouveau, puis mon poing, dans le mur. Ça fait mal, mais en même temps, ça fait du bien. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond. Non, ça ne fait pas du bien. J'ai encore ces tremblements significatifs de mon humeur. Cette colère contenue.

- JE LE HAIS !

Et voilà, c'est reparti, je hurle. Mais personne ne m'entendra. Sauf peut-être les araignées. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en moque. Je fais craquer mes chevilles. Je suis tendu. Tendu jusqu'à l'os. Ça me démange. J'ai une de ces envies de lui en coller une dans la tronche à cet abruti. Une de ces envies. Mon poing part dans mon oreiller. J'enfonce ensuite ma tête dedans pour m'étouffer avec. Je crie, je crie mais rien ne sort à part un son étouffé. Mais ça me calme. Presque. Pas totalement. J'ai besoin de plus pour ça. J'ai besoin de me calmer en faisant quelque chose. Mais quoi. Je fais craquer mes doigts. Me lève. Me recouche. Regarde le plafond. Je reste toujours indéniablement tendu.

Mes yeux se perdent sur la fenêtre. Il fait gris. Bientôt, il fera presque noir. Et alors, on ne verra plus car je n'ai pas allumé la lumière en entrant dans la chambre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela m'apaiserait presque. Je dis bien presque, parce que cet état de colère contenue va rester en moi un bon moment. Je le sens. Je ne m'en débarrasserai pas aussi facilement. Oui, je suis comme ça, et c'est tout. La pluie commence à tomber dehors. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Je me rallonge sur mon lit. Le bruit de l'eau me calme quelque peu. C'est un bruit constant et agréable. L'air frais pénètre dans ma chambre et j'aurais presque froid en ce mois d'août. Oui, un mois d'août bien pluvieux. Morne et sans saveur comparé au mois de juillet riche en soleil et chaleur.

Je préfèrerais presque la pluie. Parce que pour le moment, c'est ce qui sied parfaitement à mon humeur. Quoiqu'il y aurait de l'orage, cela serait encore mieux. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je me tends de nouveau. Non ça ne passe pas. J'ai toujours cette démangeaison en moi. Et ça M'ENERVE !

Je me tourne, je me lève, je rejoins la fenêtre et regarde le paysage dépourvu d'intérêt qui s'offre devant mes yeux. Ce sont toujours les mêmes arbres, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes gens, les mêmes voisins. Toujours cette même routine. 'Tain je hais ce quotidien de merde. J'en ai ma claque. Je me jette de nouveau sur mon lit. Je devrais me faire la belle tiens, au moins, comme ça, je ne serais plus dans ses pattes. Je ne gênerais plus Monsieur. Vu que je suis une tare, une gêne, un handicap, autant m'effacer de sa vie pour de bon.

J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, tu peux venir écouter, tu n'entendras rien. Rien de chez rien. Je suis en colère et faut mieux pas que je vois ta tronche sinon je sens qu'elle va finir coller dans le mur à une vitesse. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je peux être violent si on me cherche. Et tu m'as cherché, alors ne viens vraiment pas me trouver. Ça risquerait de vraiment mal finir, Survivant ou pas, je m'en moque.

On ne se fiche pas de ma gueule de cette façon.

Un temps s'écoule, je suis toujours tendu. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'estompe quand même. D'ailleurs, je suis fatigué et las. Je sens le contrecoup de notre prise de tête. Mes bras sont lourds, ma tête tourne et mes yeux se ferment alors que ma gorge me rappelle toujours avec force à quel point je peux hurler plus fort que toi. Mais je suis tout de même toujours en colère. Je finis par me lever, prendre une feuille et une plume et écrire. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais activer mes mains pour tracer des mots sur un bout de papier, ça aide. Il paraît que ça s'appelle extérioriser sa colère. Et bien, quoi qu'on en dise, ça marche tout de même. Je couche ainsi tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans forcément donner un sens à mes phrases, ou mes lignes de mots. Après tout, c'est juste pour me défouler. Mais je sais parfaitement que je me relierai ensuite, rien que pour voir à quel point je peux être violent lorsque je suis en colère.

A force d'écrire, je commence à me rendre compte que le pourquoi de ma colère est inutile. Elle me fatigue et c'est tout. J'aurai beau crier, j'aurai toujours tord. Parce que je suis moi et qu'il est lui, parce que je ne fais pas le poids face à sa gueule de petit ange. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter moi. Je ne suis pas le sorcier le plus aimé de l'Angleterre. Je suis plutôt l'un des plus détestés. C'est pourquoi je me demanderai toujours pourquoi il a tenu à ce que nous nous installions ensemble et pourquoi moi, comme un con, j'ai dit oui.

Je laisse ma plume en suspens alors que j'écris ces mots. C'est fou ce que ça fait réfléchir. Tiens, pourquoi ai-je dit oui à sa proposition ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de vivre avec le sauveur de l'humanité ? Pourquoi alors que je me pose ces questions, la réponse vient obligatoirement à ma bouche ?

Je l'aime.

C'est con mais c'est le cas. J'aime ce petit con de Harry Potter. J'aime sa fausse naïveté. J'aime ce visage totalement angelot qu'il affiche à longueur de journée alors qu'en fait, il peut être une vraie peste. J'aime ses yeux, peu importe le moment. J'aime ses cheveux toujours en bataille. J'aime ses lèvres rosées. J'aime son corps. J'aime ses mains. J'aime sa voix. En fait, je l'aime en entier. Et au final, je sais que les moments de crises que nous passons comme celui qui vient d'arriver, me fait du bien. Et à lui aussi. J'ai besoin de crier, j'ai besoin de me faire entendre, j'ai besoin d'être un instant autre chose que celui qui dit oui à Monsieur pour ses plaisirs. Et Monsieur adore me foutre en colère. Pourtant, il sait que depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne m'énerve plus facilement. Et je ne sais pas, ça doit être un jeu ou quelque chose dans le genre, parce que me prendre la tête est devenu l'une de ses spécialités.

Je relis la dernière ligne et soupire. Voilà, je suis pratiquement calmé, mais maintenant je suis vraiment las et fatigué. Mes paupières sont lourdes et j'ai envie de me coucher et de ne pas me réveiller avant un long, très long moment. J'ai beau aimer cet homme, il n'empêche que me prendre la tête avec lui m'épuise, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Et je vais finir par craquer. Pour le moment je me retiens de lui foutre ma main dans la gueule, mais je ne sais pourquoi, un jour, il ira trop loin.

Je soupire et pose ma plume avant de rejoindre mon lit. Je me laisse tomber dessus et écoute le bruit de la pluie. Je ne suis plus tendu, et je n'ai plus envie de cogner très fort dans un mur. Mon cerveau s'embrume totalement. Demain, je sais que demain, il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé aujourd'hui et que je me laisserai faire, laissant couler à mon tour. Mais ça recommencera, comme toujours. Nous ne sommes pas de caractère facile et ça se sent. Ça fait des étincelles et c'est comme ça. C'est devenu une habitude, mais en même temps, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est lassant, usant.

Je l'aime, mais je ne serais pas prêt à rester dans cette position toute ma vie. Peut-être qu'il me teste tout simplement, pour savoir jusqu'où il pourra aller ? Mais aurai-je la patience de tout supporter. Je suis peut-être devenu docile mais ce n'est que par rapport à lui et il est hors de question que ça continue comme ça. Je ne suis peut-être pas Monsieur Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier et les autres d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vaincu un mage noir en puissance ni fait partie d'une prophétie. Mais je suis moi, et moi, ben il en a marre de se prendre la tête avec lui. Que je l'aime ou pas. Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter.

Je soupire et ferme totalement les yeux pour commencer à sombrer dans les limbes d'un sommeil calme et réparateur. On verra demain comment ça se passe, on verra bien si oui ou non, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais moi, demain, je n'abdiquerai pas. Pour une fois, je lui ferai comprendre, qu'il a été trop loin. Et alors là, on verra, si oui ou non, je dois prendre une décision.

**Fin ou à suivre ?**

La question de fin se portera donc sur une chose :

Voulez vous une suite à cette histoire ?

Lors de sa rédaction, cela n'était pas prévu, vu le pourquoi de cette rédaction. C'est pourquoi, nous recueillons des avis.

Voulez vous une suite à ce morceau de truc ?  
Sachant qu'ils seront sûrement tous aussi courts.

**Kisu**

03/08/06


	2. Mélancolie

**Auteur : **

Yami Aku

**Genre : **

POV alterné, slash HPDM donc homophobes passez votre chemin, assez court, basé sur les sentiments, présence de violence.

**Disclamer**

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seule la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :**

Lou-chan pour sa bêtalecture et Umbre77 pour me donner son avis sur mes bouts de trucs.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant**

Kiou ! Voici donc, car elle a été vivement demandée, une suite à ce premier bout de truc. Comme signalé, ce sera un POV alterné concernant les sentiments. Ce bout de truc a été écrit durant une pause au taf.

**Résumé**

Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand un cœur lâche.**

**_Mélancolie_**

Je regarde doucement le matin se lever par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là, dans cette baignoire, le visage serein, car ce n'est vraiment pas le cas intérieurement.  
Extérieur et intérieur, chez moi, sont deux choses vraiment distinctes. Avant, à ce qu'il paraît, on lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il était si facile de déceler la joie, la tristesse, la peur, la douleur, l'amertume, la haine que j'ai décidé d'apprendre à effacer tout ça.

Oui effacer, que mon visage ne soit plus que neutre, qu'on ne sache rien de moi. Et surtout pour ne pas donner ce plaisir à ce sale serpent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer, qu'il sente en moi la moindre faiblesse. Il en avait déjà trop vu pour en avoir plus. Je ne voulais plus entendre son rire sadique, je ne voulais plus voir dans ses yeux cette étincelle de force, cette manière de ne voir en moi qu'une proie qu'il attraperait sans la moindre difficulté.

Il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir en arriver à une parfaite maîtrise de mes sentiments. Moi qui étais si fragile, si insouciant, si naïf, je suis devenu bien étrange.  
Un matin, je me suis levé, je me suis regardé dans une glace, et j'ai compris que j'avais changé. Et pas qu'en bien.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis perdu, vraiment, je n'ai qu'un repère stable. Et même ce repère, je vais le faire partir.

Je le sens, je le sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais pourtant j'ai tellement envie qu'il reste près de moi, qu'il dise ce qu'il pense vraiment, qu'il réagisse pour de bon. J'aimerais qu'il crie, qu'il frappe, qu'il tape du pied, qu'il brise un verre pour me dire lorsque je vais trop loin. Mais il se contente de crier, seulement, de partir et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre me laissant moi, comme un con, au milieu de la pièce, seul.

C'est l'impression que j'ai, d'être constamment seul. Où est passé le Draco Malfoy d'antan qui me mettait vraiment hors de moi et qui faisait tout pour me bousiller la vie? Je crois que lui aussi, il a été rangé dans un coin et pourtant, j'aimerais qu'une trace de mon passé, de ce moment où j'étais encore un enfant revienne. Un simple instant. Tout petit.

Je lève ma main, écoutant le bruit des gouttes retomber dans l'eau. Il commence à faire un peu froid. Le soleil apparaît presque totalement dans la vitre. Je suis sûr qu'il est tout comme moi réveillé et qu'il regarde l'astre du matin, pensif.  
Je remets une de mes mèches en place, mouillant mon visage. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était déjà humide avant. Serait-ce le fait de repenser au passé qui me fait ça? Serait-ce le fait de vouloir quelque chose d'impossible? Serait-ce de savoir que peut-être jamais, je ne pourrais recoudre la blessure de mon cœur?

J'aimerais qu'il comprenne, j'aimerais qu'il voie, j'aimerais qu'il perce le but de mes colères. Juste un coup, une gifle, un sort, qu'importe, mais une réaction plus physique.

Je soupire, c'est beau de rêver maintenant que la guerre est finie, mais à quoi cela sert, si on a beau toujours tendre les bras, les doigts ne frôlent même pas un petit morceau. Je regarde mes mains tendues vers le vide, oui un vide qui se forme de plus en plus.

Il a accepté de vivre avec moi, alors que rien, mais rien du tout, nous liait. Il subit tout, alors que rien ne l'oblige. Pourquoi? Ai-je le droit d'espérer que lui, il ne me laissera pas ? Pas comme les autres. Pas comme tous ceux qui se disaient mes amis et qui pensaient rester avec moi pour toujours.  
Certains sont morts, d'autres ont refait leur vie... Et moi... Moi, je suis resté derrière comme toujours. Toujours.

Ma main vient se poser sur ma poitrine. J'ai mal et pour une fois, mes traits se plient pour prendre un air triste, je sens quelque chose de salé couler le long de mes joues, j'ai mal, très mal.  
J'inspire et plonge. La tête sous l'eau, je reste là, comme ça, les yeux fermés, écoutant le calme des lieux. Une bulle, c'est ma bulle. Un endroit où personne ne peut rentrer, où personne ne peut me blesser. Je pourrais rester là des minutes et des heures. Sentir le liquide froid à présent, l'air me manquer, cette impression de sourdine. Elle est à moi, elle est en moi.

Et si je mourrais. J'y ai songé plus d'une fois. Et à chaque fois, son visage est apparu. Comme maintenant. Il est là, il sourit, il est tendre, il a des gestes rien que pour moi. Si loin de la réalité. M'aime-t-il? J'aimerais tant.

J'ouvre les yeux et remonte à la surface, m'accrochant de mes deux mains aux rebords, je reprends mon souffle. Ma poitrine monte et descend rapidement. J'ai encore mal. Mes mains se resserrent sur les bords, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est presque le cas. Les rayons jouent avec l'eau du bain. Et moi, je laisse mes yeux se perdre sur le plafond.  
Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, il est levé. Il s'arrête devant la porte, et repart. Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne dit-il pas un mot ? Il sait que je suis là pourtant. Un geste, un simple geste. Je n'attends que ça de sa part.

Mes pensées se tournent vers notre engueulade d'hier soir, j'ai crié, je l'ai cherché, j'ai tout fait pour le mettre en rogne pour qu'enfin, il se lâche. J'y ai été encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, je voulais qu'il sorte de son mutisme. Mais non, rien, rien du tout. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Et pourtant, je sais que ça lui a fait encore plus mal que normalement, je le sais, parce que moi, ça m'a fait mal. Lui balancer tout ça à la figure, ça m'a brisé le cœur et j'ai dû empêcher les larmes de couler, de casser mon masque si froid et distant, de redevenir cet enfant dans l'âme que j'aimerais être dans ses bras.

Etre consolé, être aimé, être chouchouté, est-ce que ce serait trop demandé ? Est-ce que d'être pris dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime est une chose dont je n'aurai jamais l'accès ? Va-t-il falloir que je brise encore une fois tout, pour que j'arrête d'avoir si mal en moi ?  
Je soupire, je passe une main lasse sur mon visage pour faire disparaître les larmes. Elles ne se tarissent pourtant pas. Et j'ai toujours mal.

Je prends ma respiration, m'enfonce dans l'eau, remonte à la surface et sort du bain. J'attrape une serviette et la noue autour de ma taille avant d'aller voir le paysage. Il est vrai, c'est toujours la même chose, le même quotidien. Je vais sortir de la salle de bain avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, je vais faire comme tous les jours, comme toutes les semaines, comme à chaque fois après nos disputes. Je vais oublier.

J'attrape mes vêtements, les passe par-dessus ma peau encore humide, prends mes lunettes pour les glisser sur mon nez, et après une grand inspiration, j'actionne la poignée et quitte la salle de bain.

Et pourtant, malgré mon sourire et l'impression de bien-être que je dégage, j'ai toujours mal…

**A suivre…**

Voila donc la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous aura plu. Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera un POV de Draco.  
Miffi pour vos commentaires. Ils sont toujours accueillis à bras ouverts.

**Kisu**

25/08/06


	3. Mauvaise foi

**Auteur : **

Yami Aku

**Genre : **

POV alterné, slash HPDM donc homophobes passez votre chemin, assez court, basé sur les sentiments, présence de violence.

**Disclamer**

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seule la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :**

Lou-chan pour sa bêtalecture et Umbre77 pour me donner son avis sur mes bouts de trucs.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant**

Kiou ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3 de ce bout de truc. Autant vous dire que ce ne sera pas très long et que donc la fin est proche.

**Résumé**

Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand un cœur lâche.**

_**Mauvaise foi**_

Je suis là, assis sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. J'attends qu'il entre. Je sais qu'il est dans la salle de bain, que, comme tous les matins, il prend son temps dans cette pièce silencieuse, dans cette eau apaisante. Il me l'a dit une fois. C'est un endroit qu'il aime. Comme il sait que moi, l'endroit que je préfère, c'est une pièce vide, où seuls les rayons de la lune peuvent entrer. Ce sont nos petits secrets. Des secrets qui, je pensais, nous rapprocheraient mais qui au final, n'auront servi qu'à nous faire rêver un instant.

Je me verse une tasse de café, je fais toujours ça machinalement, un peu de magie, le quotidien. Ce que ne supporte en fin de compte pas Harry. Il aimerait qu'on fasse tout simplement, de manière anodine et surtout manuelle. Pas de magie. Il veut s'en défaire, qu'on tente de construire quelque chose sans ce qui nous a permis de survivre. Mais moi, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'adapter à toutes ses conditions, comme ça, sans avoir quelque chose en retour. Certes je l'aime, certes l'amour rend aveugle, certes cela peut nous conduire à faire des choses déplacées, mais peut-on tout permettre au nom de l'amour ? Je ne crois pas. Du moins, peut-être que des personnes pourront le tolérer, moi, je ne le peux plus. Je sature.

Je l'entends entrer, il me salue avec son petit sourire, du moins je le pense, vu que je ne lève pas la tête de mon café. Je ne demande rien, juste des excuses pour hier. Pas qu'on passe l'éponge, juste des excuses. Qu'il me dise qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, que tout est sorti sans qu'il ne le veuille. Qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, qu'il dépose un baiser sur mon visage. Est-ce que vouloir le bonheur et la tendresse de l'être aimé est un péché ? Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas honte de devenir un pécheur.

La cafetière se met en marche, un café pas trop fort. C'est ce qu'il prend tous les matins. Il prend sa tasse et la boit. Il commence à me parler du temps, de la journée qui s'annonce, de ce qu'il compte faire. Des choses quotidiennes comme aller faire deux trois courses pour remplir le frigo, faire un tour dans le jardin pour voir si les plantes ont besoin de quelque chose, étudier un peu. Mais ce n'est pas ça ce que moi je voulais : je voulais qu'il me dise pardon. Doucement mais sûrement, cette lente colère remonte en moi. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir marre, de trembler de partout. Il ne voit rien. Ne sent-il pas ma tension ? Ne sent-il pas que je me retiens de hurler ? D'extérioriser tout ce que je retiens en moi ? J'aimerais qu'il puisse voir tout ça par lui-même, mais c'est un espoir vain. En fin de compte mes doutes se retrouvent fondés. Il ne change pas. Même après le coup de colère d'hier, même après une nuit de réflexion. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Alors qu'il entame une nouvelle phrase totalement inutile, je laisse mes poings rencontrer la table fermement. Ma tasse sursaute et un bruit de porcelaine brisée se fait entendre. Mes orbes se posent sur Harry. Il est surpris par mon geste et sa tasse est à présent brisée au sol. Cette tasse représente en fin de compte notre vie. Ce que nous avons tenté de construire. Recoller les morceaux sur une fissure ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas solide. Malgré mes sentiments, il ne se rendra jamais compte de rien. Et c'est ce qui me blesse encore plus.

- Draco ?

Tu peux paraître surpris, tu peux me dire ça avec cette intonation d'incompréhension, mais moi je ne courberai pas le dos comme à chaque fois pour recevoir le fouet. Je ne suis peut-être pas aimé de tout le monde, je suis peut-être un paria mais je ne resterai pas dans cette maison. Plutôt mourir. Du moins tant qu'il n'aura pas compris.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas comprendre.

Ma voix est lente mais montre que je suis peiné.

- Comprendre quoi ? Tu nous fais quoi là Draco ?

Je me lève, voilà, c'est moi qui ne suis pas bien et qui fout tout en l'air.

- Je ne fais rien Harry. Je ne fais foutrement rien.

Je prend ma tasse la vide et la dépose dans l'évier. Mon corps frôle Harry, il tressaille. Il sait que j'évite tout contact avec lui normalement. Il m'attrape la main pour que je le regarde vraiment.

- Oh que si tu fais quelque chose. Tu agis étrangement.

- Je ne fais rien d'étrange. C'est toi qui es étrange.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. J'ai envie de lui mettre une baffe, de lui dire « mais ouvre les yeux bordel et regarde ce que je suis en train de faire, je pars ! »

- Draco… siffle-t-il.  
- Ne prends pas cet air-là avec moi Harry.

Je le fais me lâcher brusquement. Je m'écarte de lui et me retiens à la table en prenant une pose nonchalante.

- Qu'est-ce que…  
- J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus tout ça. Cette routine entre nous. Ce quotidien dont on ne voit pas le bout. C'est morne, c'est plat.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- On ne va pas recommencer une discussion sans avenir.  
- Sans avenir ! Parfaitement, c'est ce que nous sommes en train de construire qui est sans avenir. Qu'est-ce que je dis, nous ne construisons rien. Je ne suis pas un toutou qui doit aboyer et remuer la queue.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
- Ah ouais. Et hier, encore hier tu m'as rabaissé, tu m'as fait comprendre un tas de choses. Si tu n'arrives qu'à me hurler dessus alors je ne vais pas te gêner encore plus longtemps. Parce qu'au final c'est ce que je suis. Je n'ai plus d'argent, je n'ai plus de toit, je n'ai plus rien sans le grand Harry Potter.  
- Tu nous fais une crise existentielle. T'as passé l'âge de la crise d'adolescence.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Et voilà, c'est reparti. Ça part en vrille. On ne peut pas discuter quelques secondes sans que ça tourne aux insultes.

- C'est de ma faute si tu veux, Harry.

Je soupire et me tourne en direction de la porte.

- Tu vois, je pensais que ça pourrait changer, que tu comprendrais mais au final, entre nous, ce n'est que du vide, une fissure qu'on n'arrive pas à combler. Alors au lieu de continuer à se faire mal, je préfère partir.

J'entends Harry hoqueter devant ce que je viens de dire.

- Tu fuis.  
- Je fuis si tu veux. Vois ça comme tu le veux. Au fond, je m'en fiche. Que tu penses que je suis un lâche, que je suis un fuyard, un peureux. Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul.

Je m'avance vers la porte, ma main rencontre enfin la poignée.

- Draco !  
- Non… Pour une fois Harry, pour une fois, je fais mon propre choix.

J'ouvre la porte et sors de ces lieux. Je ferme doucement derrière moi, pas un bruit, puis alors que je vais fermer, j'entends une tasse s'écraser contre le mur.

- C'est ça, fuis ! Lâche !

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, mon cœur a lâché, il ne supporte plus tout ça. Ça fait trop mal. Et dire que c'était moi qui étais empli de mauvaise foi. La porte se ferme totalement. Je reste une minute adosser contre le bois. Silence. Rien. Je finis par me mettre en marche. Mon cœur se serre. J'espère. Un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Mais rien. Rien du tout. A croire que la vie ce n'est pas comme les romans. J'aurais pourtant aimé, qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, quelqu'un souhaite plus de moi que me contrôler.

Je t'aime Harry.

**A suivre…**

Voila c'est donc la fin du nouveau petit chapitre tout court de cette courte histoire. Le prochain sera posté sûrement la semaine prochaine. En espérant que cela vous aura plu.

**Kisu  
**

12/12/06


	4. Compréhension

**Auteur : **

Yami Aku

**Genre : **

POV alterné, slash HPDM donc homophobes passez votre chemin, assez court, basé sur les sentiments, présence de violence.

**Disclamer**

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seule la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :**

Lou-chan pour sa bêtalecture et Umbre77 pour me donner son avis sur mes bouts de trucs.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant**

Chapitre 4. Toujours aussi déprimant que les autres.

Je fais ici un peu de pub pour le groupe de fanzineur « Maskot » que je créais. Le lien pour le blog le concernant se trouve sur la page profil de Umbre et la mienne. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour. Nous aurons un stand à la Japan Expo.

**Résumé**

Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand un cœur lâche.**

_**Compréhension**_

Il est parti. Pour de vrai. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai beau attendre. Il ne revient pas. Ai-je été vraiment trop loin ? Question stupide, je le sais. Mais je voulais qu'il réagisse. Pas que ça finisse ainsi. Pourquoi pour une fois la vie ne pourrait-elle pas être simple ? Que ce que je souhaite ce passe correctement ? Je voulais le mettre hors de lui, le voir réagir, mais pas dans ce sens-là. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me laisse. Qu'il se rebelle contre mon autorité d'accord, mais pas qu'il parte. Je fixe toujours la porte, cela va faire un quart d'heure que je suis là, sans bouger, à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre. Mais elle ne s'actionne pas. Personne ne revient. Pourtant il revient toujours. Il n'a nulle part où aller. Comme moi. Il est seul. Comme moi. Non ! Nous n'étions pas seuls, nous étions l'un avec l'autre.

Je me déplace pour aller m'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Après tout, il reviendra sûrement. Je le sais. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me rassurer mais ça ne marche guère. Lorsque je les rouvre, je vois que cela fait trois heures qu'il est parti. Je me suis endormi. J'ai l'impression de comprendre quelque chose. De voir enfin ce qui se passe. Il n'a jamais quitté aussi longtemps la maison. Il n'aime pas le monde extérieur. Il n'aime pas se mêler aux autres lorsqu'il est seul. Il n'aime pas cette impression d'être livré à lui-même. D'être perdu dans un monde où il n'a plus sa place. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur. Il est serré. Trop serré. Comme si quelque chose d'irréversible se produisait et que mon sixième sens me mettait en garde contre la bêtise que je suis en train de faire.  
Quelque chose d'humide coule le long de mes joues. Ce sont des larmes. Je porte mes doigts à mes yeux. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ais pas pleuré. Du moins, que je me laisse pleurer. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui me les fasse verser ? Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente ce sentiment en moi, que j'ai cette expression ? Pleurer.

Je me lève, il m'a laissé ! Il m'a vraiment laissé ! Il ne rentrera pas. Il est parti !  
Rapidement j'entre dans sa chambre, je me jette sur son lit. Non il ne peut pas être parti. Il ne le peut pas. Pas en laissant toutes ses affaires. Il sera obligé de rentrer et je l'attendrai ici. Et je lui dirai que je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Que je m'excuse. Les larmes coulent toujours. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne pensais pas le voir partir en voulant simplement le faire réagir. Je voulais qu'il tienne à moi, qu'il me le montre, qu'il ne soit pas comme eux.

J'enfonce ma tête dans son oreiller. Ça sent Draco. Son odeur si particulière que j'apprécie.  
Lorsque je m'éveille à nouveau, il est 17h00. Je me relève et me frotte les yeux. Je me suis assoupi dans son lit, c'est son odeur qui m'a bercé et qui a calmé mes craintes. Et pourtant, alors que la nuit s'installe dans la pièce, mon cœur est toujours serré. Je me lève, quitte la chambre.

- Draco ?

Je rentre dans le salon, il est vide, seul le bruit de l'horloge se fait entendre. Je passe par la salle de bain, puis ma chambre, le garage. Personne, tout est vide. Il n'est pas rentré. Mes yeux se posent sur la porte. Elle est toujours close. Elle ne bouge pas, et ne bougera sûrement pas. Les débris de porcelaine sont toujours au sol. Si Draco était passé, il les aurait ramassés. Il ne supporte pas qu'une pièce soit en désordre. C'est une manie chez lui. Quelque chose qui m'exaspère mais que j'aime en lui.

Il m'a abandonné alors en fin de compte. Il ne valait pas plus que tous les autres. Il ne voulait pas de moi. N'a pas voulu me comprendre. N'a pas cherché à aller plus loin. N'a pas tenté ne serait-ce que de me demander pourquoi j'étais comme ça.

Mes mains tremblent. Je lui en veux. Je l'aime tellement. Mon cœur me fait plus mal encore. Si mal. J'entre dans sa chambre. Ce lieu où je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer. Ce lieu qui n'était qu'à lui. Ma main part et je fais tomber tous les livres qui se trouvent sur l'étagère. Je le hais. Je pensais tellement qu'il pourrait m'aimer moi. Je l'espérais tellement. Je le hais. Ce qui se trouve sur son bureau tombe au sol. Les larmes se remettent à couler et je tombe à genoux dans le foutoir que je viens de créer. Je voulais tellement, tellement qu'il perce cette glace dans mon cœur, mais pas en me faisant pleurer, pas en me rendant triste de le perdre, pas en me quittant à son tour. Je resserre ma main qui froisse un papier. En fin de compte, il s'est juste servi de moi. Rien d'autre. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge.

Je m'écroule sur le côté. Je touche le fond. J'aurais dû rester seul à la fin de cette guerre, ne pas tenter de sortir de l'ombre.

Je me recroqueville au milieu des feuilles, j'ai froid, si froid. Je reste ainsi quelques secondes avant de prendre l'une des feuilles gribouillées. Je tente de lire l'écriture penchée et énervée de Draco. Je me relève d'un coup lorsque je déchiffre enfin ce qui est écrit. Des lignes, des mots, tant de mots qui ont dû traverser son esprit après nos disputes. Tout ce qu'il voulait me dire mais qu'il ne faisait pas. Je prends une autre feuille. Toujours une suite de dispute. Il me hait, mais m'aime. Il veut me crier dessus, mais ne fait rien. Il aimerait que je m'excuse mais je ne fais rien. Il endurait mes crises pensant que ça me faisait du bien.

Cette feuille-là est plus douce. L'un des moments calmes et agréables que nous avons passés ensemble. Tous les deux. Nos secrets. Nos instants de complicité. Ces moments qui lui donnaient l'impression que nous pouvions être deux et non un. Que nous pouvions écrire quelque chose à deux.

Puis une nouvelle dispute. Encore ces mots qui me font mal. Qui me blessent. Cette haine qui est retranscrite dans ces mots. Cette écriture si vive, les larmes qu'il a dû verser en écrivant, ces larmes de rage que je ne voyais jamais. Qu'il gardait pour lui alors que j'aurais aimé les voir. Les lui essuyer. Et pour finir, notre engueulade d'hier. Ces mots si durs.

Je me laisse à nouveau tomber sur le sol en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Je tiens fort contre moi cette feuille. Cette dernière feuille qui contient les simples mots qui me font tellement mal.  
J'aurai dû voir que j'allais trop loin et tenter une autre approche. J'aurais dû comprendre que je n'avais pas la bonne méthode. Et pourtant, je me suis entêté, j'ai voulu tester jusqu'où il pouvait me supporter. J'ai été trop loin. Il m'a laissé à son tour. Et c'est alors qu'il est parti que mes larmes ont recommencé à couler. Fallait-il en arriver là ?  
Je ferme les yeux alors que ça ne se tarit toujours pas. Mon cœur est toujours serré. J'ai froid.  
Mais je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

**A suivre…**

Chapitre posté avec du retard. Oui je sais. Et je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est celle que j'ai été un peu déçu d'avoir perdu des lecteurs sur le dernier chapitre.  
'Fin c'est la vie.  
Voila donc le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire courte un peu zarbi.

A…euh…la seconde semaine des vacances !

Et oubliez pas le blog de « Maskot »

**Kisu**

12/12/06


	5. Doute

**Auteur : **

Yami Aku

**Genre : **

POV alterné, slash HPDM donc homophobes passez votre chemin, assez court, basé sur les sentiments, présence de violence.

**Disclamer**

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seule la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :**

Lou-chan pour sa bêtalecture et Umbre77 pour me donner son avis sur mes bouts de trucs.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant**

Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Résumé**

Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand un cœur lâche.**

**_Doute_**

Je marche, doucement mais sûrement. Un pas devant l'autre. Sans but. Je n'ai plus de but, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver après la guerre, où je ne savais pas quoi devenir ? Quoi faire ? Où aller ? Un héritier de grande famille sans famille, sans héritage, sans demeure, c'était risible. Et pourtant, c'est ce que je suis devenu. Un errant, un paria, un être déchu de la société. Toutefois, il y a eu cette main, tendue, vers moi, rien que pour moi. Des paroles simples, mais qui promettaient quelque chose. Malgré tout ça, malgré le fait d'y avoir cru, tout n'était qu'illusion. Une bête illusion. Car même si on pensait pouvoir créer quelque chose à deux, pouvoir s'en sortir à deux, cela n'était que fantasme. Aimer est trop compliqué pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses. Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas endurer tout ça, je ne peux pas. Mon cœur a lâché et pourtant je me dis que je n'auraispas dû. Est-ce ça avoir une conscience ?

Le soleil décline, il a fait beau aujourd'hui malgré le temps que nous avons depuis le début du mois. Les rues sont bondées. Que ce soit des touristes, des anglais, des enfants, des adultes, des moldus, des sorciers, ils avancent, discutent, rient, entre eux. Toujours à plusieurs. Et moi je marche dans cette foule, seul, toujours seul.

J'aurais aimé marcher en compagnie de Harry, rire avec lui, discuter de choseset d'autres, nous taquiner, parler de ce qu'on fera prochainement, de notre vie, à deux.  
Je me fais bousculer, on ne s'excuse même plus. Je ne suis rien. Je m'arrête au centre du trottoir, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que c'est humide. Je relève la tête vers le ciel, il est bleu, bleu sans un nuage. Alors d'où vient cette pluie. Je pose mes doigts sur mes joues. C'est moi. Moi qui pleure. Je pleuresur moi-même, sur mon sort, sur ma vie, sur la guerre passée, sur ce que ma famille est devenue, sur mon choix, sur cette histoire qui n'aura pas de fin.

Je voulais décrocher les étoiles, finalement, je ne les atteindrai jamais. Est-ce que mon père avait raison de dire que rien ne m'attendait de ce côté de la faille ? Choisir la lumière contre l'ombre n'était que s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres un peu plus. Vouloir une vie où tout le monde serait égal, ne ferait que nous mener à notre perte.

Il devait avoir raison. Car c'est ce que je suis devenu. J'ai coulé, à pique. Totalement. Je n'arrive même plus à remonter. J'y ai cru, j'ai faitmon choix, mais on ne peut pas revenir à jamais sur ses pas. La guerre est finie, au final, c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas avoir de remords, de doutes. Et pourtant, mon cœur se serre à ces mots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lorsque je me dis ça, forcément le nom de Harry me vient à l'esprit ? Je ne veux pas, je veux le rayer, ne plus souffrir de tout ça.  
On me bouscule à nouveau. C'est vrai que si je n'avance pas, je gênerai, je ne serai plus dans le mouvement, je ne serai plus comme tout le monde. Je fais un pas, puis un autre, mais je m'arrête à nouveau. Ça peste derrière moi. Je vais créer un début d'embouteillage. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi les gens sont comme ça. Pourquoi ont-t-ilsbesoin impérativement d'avoir les chemins les plus faciles à porter de main ? Me contourner n'est pas difficile. Ou alors c'est que je suis un obstacle de taille ? Un obstacle.

J'ouvre les yeux alors que je comprends quelque chose. Tout le monde se retrouve avec des obstacles dans la vie. Petits ou grands. J'en ai surmonté, alors pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant que j'ai faitmon choix de partir, j'ai l'impression que c'était justement ça mon obstacle ? Qu'il fallait trouver un autre chemin. Ne pas aller tout droit. Ne pas foncer sans réfléchir, mais contourner la chose, tenter d'aller un peu plus loin.

Douter, douter est humain, mais peut-on douter de ses actes alors que nous venons de prendre une décision ? Alors qu'on pensait vraiment que c'était la seule solution ?  
Des voix sur le côté me font tourner la tête, c'est un couple. Ils se tiennent la main, se sourient, s'embrassent, ils sont heureux. Puis-je espérer avoir ça de Harry ? Puis-je espérer que même si je décide de revenir sur mes pas pour changer de chemin, il ne sera pas pire que celui que je viens de prendre ? Un avenir sans but est-il mieux qu'un avenir dont on ne connaît pas l'issue? Un avenir seul est-il mieux qu'un avenir à deux ? Dois-je laisser mes sentiments derrière moi ?  
Je me remets en marche. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponses, et pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle est là, juste devant moi. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je vois, Hermione Granger avec dans ses bras une petite fille de deux ans, à côté d'elle, il y a GinnyWeasley. Des connaissances, des amis de Harry. C'est à présent que je les vois que je me rends compte du chemin que nous avons pris. Deux ans. Eux aussi en ont pris un, un où Harry n'a pratiquement plus sa place. Une famille, des enfants, des grands-parents. Une famille heureuse et unie. Et là-dedans, combien de fois ai-je entendu Harry parler d'eux ? Dire qu'il était invité ? Pratiquement pas. Je me souviens qu'il était triste de voir qu'il n'était pas le parrain de la fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils ont préféré prendre des personnes qui ne feront pas de mal à leurs enfants. Des personnes qui n'auront pas à traîner derrière eux un passé étrange, trouble et qui attireraitl'attention.

C'est maintenant que je comprends tout ça. Et que je doute de mon propre choix. Moi qui me trouvait avec lui, toujours, j'aurais dûme rendre compte que plus que de la compagnie, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui lui rappelle son passé, ce qu'il est vraiment et non pas un simple sauveur d'un monde.Je fais demi-tour, je cours, cours et cours encore. J'ai été bête. Le soleil décline. J'ai passé la journée à me prendre la tête sur tout ça alors que tout se trouvait devant moi. Que tout était pourtant si clair, si logique, si simple et que j'ai préféré ne rien voir. Arriver dans une ruelle je transplane. J'espère qu'il est toujours là. J'espère qu'il m'écoutera. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera comme je voudrais le pardonner. Nous n'avons pas pris la voie la plus simple, c'est tout. Mais qu'est-ce que la simplicité ? Est-ce que ça aurait assuré que nous ayons un bonheur similaire aux autres ? Je ne pense pas.

J'actionne la porte de l'entrée. Tout est silencieux. Cette maison que nous avons choisieensemble pour le fait qu'elle soit un peu isolée, pour qu'on ne soit pas importuné. Une maison ordinaire.  
La salle à manger cuisine est vide, la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte, celle de sa chambre aussi. Je me demande où il est ? Cela me fait peur. Est-il parti lui aussi ? A-t-il décidé de quitter cette maison ? Ou a-t-il fait une bêtise ?

J'entre dans ma chambre. C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas avoir laissé la porte ouverte. Je me stoppenet, c'est le foutoir, mais il est là. Roulé en boule. Je m'accroupis près de lui et retire ses lunettes qui ont pris un drôle d'axe. Je soupire de soulagement. Je prends la feuille qu'il serre contre lui. Je reconnais ces mots. Je pose mes yeux sur les autres feuilles. Alors il a lu tout ça. Il sait tout ce que je pense et ressens à présent.

Il tressaille. Je le prends délicatement dans mes bras pour le porter à mon lit où je l'y dépose. Je le recouvre des draps. Il semble si fragile ainsi. Ce n'est pas le Harry qui me crie dessus, qui veut se faire obéir, qui cache ses sentiments derrière sa nonchalance. Non, c'est le vrai Harry celui qui a su capturer mon cœur durant la guerre.

Je me lève et quitte la chambre. Le revoir me fait à nouveau douter. Se retrouver en face du choix à faire est dur, surtout lorsqu'on doute de la réelle voie à suivre. Je l'aime. Mais est-ce la même chose pour lui ? Au lieu de fuir, j'affronterai simplement. Si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque, alors j'aviserai.

**A suivre…**

Et voila, c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire courte. Courte car il ne reste qu'un chapitre, chapitre que je vous posterais sûrement d'ici la fin du mois histoire de la clôturer.  
Clôturer pourquoi parce que j'ai décidé de m'effacer doucement mais sûrement de FFnet. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ici, pour les intéressés, il y a mon blog.

**Kisu**

13/12/2006


	6. Pardonner

**Auteur : **

Yami Aku

**Genre : **

POV alterné, slash HPDM donc homophobes passez votre chemin, assez court, basé sur les sentiments, présence de violence.

**Disclamer**

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seule la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :**

Lou-chan pour sa bêtalecture et Umbre77 pour me donner son avis sur mes bouts de trucs.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant**

Fin de l'histoire. Fin totale de l'histoire. Pas de suite. On a débuté par un POV de Draco, on finit sur un POV de Harry. Je trouve que c'est bien. C'est équitable.

**Résumé**

Un homme amoureux n'est pas forcément capable de tout supporter. Et la vie commune le démontre.

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand un cœur lâche.**

**_Pardonner_**

C'est le bruit de la pluie qui me réveille doucement. Je suis bien, j'ai chaud, c'est doux et surtout je suis allongé sur quelque chose de mou. Je fronce les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux, quelque chose de mou ? Mon esprit commence à se désembrunir. Je revois derrière mes paupières closes, la scène de ce matin, le départ de Draco, ma crise dans sa chambre, les mots, les phrases et puis enfin ce sentiment de malaise, de tristesse, de vide. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas m'être couché. La pluie redouble et j'ouvre les yeux. C'est la chambre de Draco. Je me relève brusquement. Je tourne la tête à droite, la fenêtre est ouverte mais le froid ne rentre pas, seul l'odeur un peu humide de l'extérieur. Les feuilles sont ramassées en pile sur le bureau. Je saute du lit. Serait-il rentré ? Il n'y a que lui pour avoir pu faire ça. Personne d'autre n'entre dans cette maison. Personne d'autre n'est aussi maniaque dans le rangement. Personne d'autre n'aurait pris soin de moi. C'est ce que me crie mon cœur.

J'entre dans la cuisine, plus de tasse, je passe par le couloir, là non plus. Tout a été ramassé pour ne laisser aucun signe de ce qui s'est passé. Comme si on avait voulu effacer les traces. Et pourtant, je ne trouve pas Draco. Serait-ce un rêve ? Suis-je en train de rêver que la personne que j'aime est revenue, que l'espoir que j'ai ne soit pas vain ? Je me le demande.

Mon instinct me dit pourtant d'y croire. Je m'avance vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Et dire que ce matin, il faisait si beau. Beau dehors, et orageux à l'intérieur. Et maintenant, ce serait pratiquement le contraire. Il ne fait pas beau, c'est couvert, mais ce n'est plus orageux. Et là mon regard finit par se figer.

Je fais demi-tour et me rue dans le couloir, j'ouvre la porte et quitte la maison, sans faire attention au fait que je ne sois pas vraiment habillé. Je fais le tour de la maison, et j'arrive dans le jardin. Il pleut, je suis trempé, mais je ne lâcherai pas prise. Il est revenu, je voudrais qu'il ne s'envole plus. Quitte à l'enfermer dans une cage, une cage dans laquelle il voudra bien se laisser enfermer. Seulement dans ce but. S'enfermer dans cette cage avec moi, tous les deux.

Il est assis là, sur la balançoire. Ce portique est la première chose que j'ai fait installer ici. Draco ne trouvait pas que c'était utile, on n'avait plus l'âge, mais c'était une sorte de rêve d'enfant. Les enfants aiment jouer à la balançoire. Moi je voulais y jouer petit, mais je n'avais pas le droit. Alors j'ai eu envie de réparer cette petite injustice. Juste faire un pas vers l'enfance. Un seul. Un portique ce n'est rien, on ne s'en servait pas, durant deux ans, il faisait juste figure dans le jardin. Et puis en secret, je souhaitais qu'Hermione et Ron viennent avec leur fille. Qu'on puisse former une famille tous ensemble. Je secoue la tête, ne pas penser à ça pour le moment. Seulement Draco. Je vais m'adosser à l'un des montants de bois. Draco m'a entendu venir, je le sais, seulement il reste sans rien faire. Il attend que je dise quelque chose. Je le sais. J'ai compris qu'il voulait une chose, une parole, un mot.

- Pardon.

J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Il a parlé. Il a dit ce mot que je devais dire. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? C'est à moi de le faire.

- Pardon Harry.

Je soupire, lève la tête et ferme les yeux. C'est à moi, je ne dois pas le laisser continuer.

- Non. Pardon. Ce mot est le mien. C'est à moi de te le dire, de te le répéter, des centaines de fois, même si je sais que je t'ai fait plus de mal et qu'un mot ne pourra balayer ces deux ans que nous avons passés ensemble.

J'ouvre les yeux et baisse la tête. Je suis lancé, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi mal. Je voulais juste que tu réagisses, je voulais que tu me remettes à ma place. Je voulais revoir ce Draco d'antan, ce garçon qui avait toujours une réplique à me fournir.  
- Il est mort…  
- Je le sais…  
- …du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Mais il est toujours là, tapis au fond de moi, comme toi Harry.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, il me regarde de ses yeux magnifiques.

- Peut-être ? Peut-être as-tu raison ? Peut-être est-ce simplement le courage qui me manque pour redevenir cette personne ? Peut-être ai-je simplement voulu rester celui qui avait survécu à cette guerre ?  
- Il n'y a pas de chemin sans obstacle.  
- Je le sais.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et lève mon visage vers le ciel.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai pas tenté de m'imposer un peu plus dans la famille que formaient mes amis ?

Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il me regarde.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence. Je ne voulais pas être une gêne pour eux. Les entendre dire que je ne pouvais pas être le parrain de la petite Valentine m'a fait mal, mais j'ai encaissé. Après tout, je suis le sauveur, je suis celui dont on n'oubliera pas le nom. Alors j'imaginais très bien cette jeune fille plus tard se faire charrier pas tout le monde, s'entendre dire « elle est la filleule de Harry Potter ! » Je ne voulais pas, ils ne le souhaitaient pas, c'est tout. Et je me suis éloigné, pour leur bien. Je ne voulais pas être un far…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je me tiens la joue. C'est chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Draco devant moi. Il est trempé, ses cheveux sont collés par la pluie. Et surtout, il semble énervé. Je le sens. Il dégage de la magie.

- C'est ça ce que je n'aime pas chez toi. Cette façon de ne plus rien vouloir. De ne plus prendre sur toi de dire les choses en face. Si tu voulais me faire réagir, me dire tout ça. Il fallait le faire au lieu de perdre deux ans. Nous avons été bêtes tous les deux, on a pris un chemin qui ne menait nulle part. A présent, il faut retourner sur nos pas et prendre une nouvelle voie. Et celle-ci, je veux la prendre avec toi. Pas en tant que vague compagnon de route, mais en tant que complice, que celui sur qui tu pourras compter, parler, sourire, rire, t'amuser, prévoir, écrire le reste de l'histoire. Qu'elle ne soit plus ton histoire, mais notre histoire.

Je souris, je tends ma main pour la poser sur sa joue. Il me sourit à son tour. Nous avons fait bien des détours. Je vois le doute dans ses yeux et pourtant, cette lueur se voile pour laisser place à la certitude. Draco a toujours été un garçon peureux, fuyard, avec la guerre, il était devenu un garçon discret, qui obéissait pour s'en sortir, maintenant, il souhaite devenir un être, une personne à part entière. Et moi aussi. Je veux construire cette vie avec lui. Avoir la force d'avancer, ensemble. A deux, c'est mieux qu'un. Et dire qu'il a fallu que tout lâche pour qu'on en arrive là.  
Il penche la tête sur le côté, je le vois hésiter, puis s'approcher. Il capture mes lèvres. C'est froid et humide. Mais c'est tellement agréable, timide, mais rempli de promesses. On se regarde, on reste front contre front.

- Le nouveau chemin que nous prenons ne sera pas plus simple que celui dont nous sortons, mais essayons d'être deux cette fois-ci.

Je hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il arrivera à me faire renaître. Et je sais que la première chose qu'il me fera faire, même s'il ne les aime pas, c'est de me jeter dans les pattes de mes amis. Me faire reprendre ma place. Et je me battrai, parce qu'il est à mes côtés et que nous méritons une autre chance.

**Fin**

Ceci est bel et bien la fin de cette courte histoire un peu prise de tête entre Harry et Draco.  
Je ne peux que vous dire qu'Harry a tord, la première chose que Draco lui fera faire, c'est une bonne potion à base de plantes parce qu'ils auront tous les deux choppés la crève.  
Voilà, c'est en espérant que vous aurez passé un bon moment sur cette histoire que je vous laisse.  
Un 'tit mot pour me faire part de votre pensée sur cette trame.

**Kisu**

14/12/2006


End file.
